NyxLibrary
by XxTearsOfAWolfxX
Summary: Nyx is planning for a wedding. Her and her Fiance Kirah are getting married, and Kirah once being human, Nyx wants to do it the human way.


Black ran fell over the Kingdom and forest. This was not unusual. It rain almost every other day, sometime in some sports and not the other. But this time the hole forest was getting it. Lightening light up the dark forest. One of the only forms of light it ever got. Thunder shook the ground. The forest was silent for the most part. Darkness still filling ever corner of the forest. Lightening flashing and making the shadows disappear for moments. Creature hiding from the light. The once dry ground now damp, the swamps over flooding. Black ran, something not many people saw, unless you live in a place as evil as this. It was all you ever saw for storms. Heavily the winds blew the bare black trees. Making small slaves in the small rivers scattered across the forest. In the forest the Kingdom of Abbadon stood. Still as dark and sinister as usual. Inside black candles light every room. Dim light, but it was light. Nyx was in the library. Something they hardly ever used. Large shelves up to the top of the ceiling. Over 15 feet high. Ladders on wheels hung along the shelves. Cobwebs covering almost all the books. The demon could be found in the H second of the library. Up almost half way on the ladder. Her eyes scanning through the books. "For fuck sake." She hissed. Grabbing a book and letting it drop down into a pile of already 15. All based on Human behavior, rituals, and customs. She sighed as she kept looking. Shaking her head she began to climb down. Mumbling loudly to herself. "So much work." She jumped down half way down and landed in a kneel. Her eyes looking at the rather large pile of scattered books. Snapping her fingers, the books straighten up into a stack and began to float. Walking over to the file second of the library she looked through, finding 15 folders of files and information on humans her family had researched, and documented. She shook her head. Picking up the file, she blinked and looked at it. "God this is rather heavy." She kicked the filing cabinet close with her shoe so it banged shut. With the books floating behind her. She began to walk out of the library, knowing it wasn't the last time she could be in there. She sighed as she walked down the long black halls. She was keep into the castle now. Her eyes scanning at the paintings and pictures on the wall. Some very dark and demented, some of family. And some she just didn't know what the hell they were. Letting out a small breath. She walked into the man hall corridor. Looking around to see if anyone was here. She shrugged. Her feet not making a sound as she continued to walk. Long black and white tipped locks weaving down her back, which ended in the midsections. Nyx had on a vest that had chains in front of it, holding it together so it covered her breast, her cleavage still showing though, the best simply only covering the upper part of her body. Her slender stomach showing, her pale skin almost glowing in the darkness as the dim candle light hit it. Her pants baggy, her whole outfit black. Her bright blue eyes scanning her surroundings as she walked, it was a habit, she always did it. Even if she could feel a presence from a mile or more away. She still did it. A large black wolf walked along side the slender woman. Overly large for a wolf. Black eyes peering around as he walked. A bond they shared was strong. A large wolf fang hung from Nyx's neck, this was one of Fang's teeth, soaked in Nyx's blood. Gave them there bond, Nyx having the abilities to see through Fang's eye when wanted, and Fang being able to change into weapons only Nyx herself can wield. Chained scythes, and a black katana. Fang's black orbs looked up at Nyx. The girl looked down and smile at her wolf. Finally, reaching the throne room. Nyx moved her hand for the books to be piled beside her throne, neatly. Setting the folders on top of it. She ran her black claws through her locks. Her blue orbs looking at the large pile, slowly, her eyes went down to her hand. A large diamond ring being held on her left ring finger. Slowly, she twisted it and closed her eye. A small smile curving the usually emotionless face of the girl. She let out a frustrated sigh as she then plopped down in her chair. Her legs going over and hanging off the side of the arms of the chair. The usual position she sat. Fang walking to the foot of the throne and laying down, his back leaning against the base of the throne. Grabbing one of the folders. Nyx began to scan through. Humans were so complicated, and this wedding was something that she wanted right. She was the first in her family to even do something human related, and she didn't know if that as good or bad. A problem of a priest was now at hand. How in bloody hell would they get a holy person in much a demonic, evil sinister place light that. Lightening lite up the throne room as her eyes scanned through paper, old paper at that. Going back to BC. She sighed, long pointed ears perked out from her locks as they twitched. Thunder yelled out, shaking the room slightly. Though, this didn't bother Nyx one bit. Usually, pointed ears would indicated Elven ran through those cold veins of the girl. This was not the castle. It was simply a form, Nyx hated her normal, demon form. She refused to use it, or show anyone it. Her sister has never seen it. Nor will she ever. Nyx looked up for a moment as she looked around her empty, lonely kingdom. Couple thoughts wondering through her mind. Who would come, she had no friends, no family but her sister. And Kirah wasn't from this time. What type of wood, where would it be held. Inside or out? She sighed as she closed the folder. Her hand moving, now dangling over the side. Her long black nails scratching at the top of Fang's head. She closed her eyes. Stress, frustration, worry coming over her. She exhaled a breath as she slowly picked up a book. Now, she flipped through the pages. Holidays. "Christmas?" She said softly, that was a holiday Kirah had mentioned when they first met, when he gave her a necklace that held a ring. Her dainty hands slowly raising up, her pale, fingers slowly grabbing onto it, fondling it in her hand as she read. She huffed. Of course, the holiday was to celebrate the lord. Shaking her head she snapped the book close with a snarl escaping her throat. Human had some very weird holidays and customs. She didn't know if she could ever understand them.


End file.
